Chihei
Chihei (治平) is a member of Sunagakure 's Shuhou Clan and Kazekage Clan. As of the beginning of The Restoration Era, Chihei is a jounin-level shinobi with a specialty in sand manipulation. Background Chihei was born along side sister Usubi and brother Ruri. She had a lively childhood and was well known for be adventurous and a major handful. Bossy and silver-tongued, Chihei got herself, and many others, into a great deal of trouble in her youth. Early on, Chihei showed an affinity for sand manipulation which lead to training by her father, Gaara. The two became very, very close and the only time Chihei was ever truely well behaved was when ever Gaara was in the vacinity. At the academy Chihei never knew a stranger; her charisma and self-confidence earned her a great deal of attention and admiration. Yet, behind her bright exterier lay a crippling fear of failure. Desperate not to disappoint her family (Shuhou and Kazekage alike) the young kunoichi constantly pushed herself beyond her means and was her own worst critic. Close to the examinations for genin rank, Chihei would do poorly on an exam and spiral downward into full meltdown mode. It was then that everyone realized how much pressure she put upon herself and her parents worked to assure their daughter that they were terribly proud of the ninja she was growing into. Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess and Absorbtion As a member of the Shuhou Clan, and a child of Gaara, Chihei possesses a large store of chakra. She mostly uses her chakra to mix her sand and minerals together. Otherwise she uses her sand creations to latch on to enemy ninja and absorbs their chakra then transfers said chakra to allies. As she is not that good at conserving her chakra and can often be wasteful of said energy, stealing chakra from others makes up for it when in a pinch. Nature Transformation Chihei, like her father, Gaara, has a strain of Magnet Release which allows her to manipulate sand. Using Earth Release, Chihei colors the pure white sand she carries with various minerals (often toxic or status inducing) to create animal-like creatures to fight alongside her. Each mineral has a specific side effect and abilitiy that Chihei can mix and match for extra damage in battle. Her favorite thing to create are packs of sphinx and swarms of insects, like scorpions and scarabs, to really freak out her enemy. Other Abilities Chihei has shown herself to be a superb combatant, efficent and effective in how she handles her target, extremely flexible and adaptable in most any scenario, and is known for seeking 'interesting' fights (and equally known for her quick, no-nonsense way of cleaning up the uninteresting ones). Her confidence and keen mind easily earns her loyalty from those who come in contact with her; seemingly also having a bit of her fathers way with changing people for the better. She genuienly and earnestly wants people to do better for themselves, though sometime her tact is a bit questionable. After graduating from the academy, Chihei learned the Thrid Eye and Concealed Sand Picture Cat techniques from her father. Restoration Era Trivia *Chihei (治平) means "Peace and Tranquility" Category:DRAFT